


Apenas Essa Noite

by ddfelipi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, farewell sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi
Summary: Foram quatro anos esperando por uma resposta. Levi não sabia mais o que eram e queria uma explicação, mas Eren não dizia nada. Apenas queria fingir que nada iria acontecer, que ele não viraria o monstro que tinha visto nas memórias do futuro. Só por aquela noite, Eren queria fingir que ele ainda era o garoto de Levi.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager





	Apenas Essa Noite

_Aquele pirralho maldito._

Tantos dos seus homens morrendo, tanta tristeza e destruição. O objetivo não era liberdade e paz? Então por que parecia que estava de volta ao período negro da Tropa de Exploração onde, a cada expedição, metade dos seus colegas morriam? Por que ele estava dentro de uma guerra novamente?

Levi tinha um olhar caído depois de ter subido dirigível, as costas pareciam que carregava uma pedra gigante, era um fardo pesado e doía ver pessoas inocentes, que carregavam o mesmo sangue que ele, morrendo esmagadas por causa de uma guerra que ele sequer sabia o motivo. 

A história do seu povo era confusa, tudo tinha se perdido na linha tênue do tempo e do ódio, e ninguém sabia quem estava certo. Avançar e matar o inimigo era um sistema de defesa, mas quantos inocentes tinham morrido por causa disso? Quantos também esperavam paz e tranquilidade no meio daquela guerra além deles? Avançar e matar o inimigo era um sistema de defesa, mas era egoísta. Pensar que só você precisa de liberdade é egoísta. Dizer que só você é oprimido é egoísta.

Pelo que Levi sabia, todos os Eldianos de fora da ilha também eram oprimidos, também sofriam, também morriam e eram usados em guerra. Eles foram abandonados pelo Rei das Muralhas, e até agora, tinham sofrido nas mãos dos grandes países; cuspidos, pisados e humilhados. Erem os portadores do sangue dos demônios, monstros imperdoáveis, raça opressora.

_Carregar o fardo dos erros dos outros também era sofrimento._

O Ackerman encostou na parede metálica, sentindo o novo DMT bater e tinir. Onde estava, logo atrás da cabine de comando, estava quase vazio, exceto pelo Jaeger loiro que na sua presença, preferia ficar quieto ao usar o tom soberbo que carregava a maior parte do tempo. Zeke sabia com quem mexia, e ver Levi tão tenso, o deixava com medo. Se pisasse na bola, ele poderia não ver o dia seguinte. 

O silêncio e tensão foram cortados quando Armin saiu da cabine e se posicionou na porta principal do dirigível, abrindo-a. Com o vento, ele pode ver o característico cabelo cor de chocolate de Eren sendo bagunçado pelo vento, e logo ao lado, Mikasa que tinha um olhar tão pesado quanto o dele.

O clima não era bom, tinha-se passado quatro anos e Levi já não reconhecia mais o seu garoto, aquele que com olhos verdes brilhantes, insistiu que o mundo era um lugar cheio de paz e maravilhoso. _Ele estava tão errado._

Levi deveria saber, ele que veio de um lugar onde a paz não existia, mais do que ninguém, deveria saber que sonhos em um mundo cruel, são impossíveis. Ainda assim, Eren tinha avançado para matar o inimigo. Essa era a paz e liberdade que ele almejava tanto? O Ackerman sabia que não. Podia ver nos olhos. Olhos que estavam cabisbaixo, tendo a plena consciência de que aquilo era uma carnificina, e que ele tinha matado centenas de inocentes com o mesmo sangue que ele. 

_Ao mesmo tempo que entendia._

O mundo tinha declarado guerra contra os Eldianos de Paradis. Então eles não podiam ficar sentados apenas esperando que uma bomba caísse dentro das muralhas e destruísse tudo. Precisavam revidar e defender seu povo, que por cem anos, foram oprimidos com o sofrimento de serem comidos por titãs. E que agora que tinham sentido o gostinho da liberdade, estava prestes a ter ela tirada das suas mãos novamente. 

_Ele entendia o sentimento de Eren._

A única coisa que ele não entendia era o porquê dele não ter confiado neles desde o começo. Poderiam ter feito um plano para controlar a capital de Marley e abrir um novo regime que ajudasse os Eldianos de fora da ilha, tentar novos acordos com os outros países já que eles tinham o poder do Titã fundador e o apoio dos Azumabitos.

_Por que Eren tinha que carregar um fardo tão pesado sozinho?_

Quando Eren finalmente subiu, Levi sentiu uma pontada aguda no peito. Eram saudades e medo misturados. Saudades de ter o moreno ao seu lado nos treinos, nos planejamentos, nos experimentos e no final do dia, dentro do seu quarto quando se deitava para descansar. E medo de que nada voltasse a ser como era antes. 

Eren havia se trancado até mesmo para ele, a quem jurou que nunca mudaria. O que ele havia visto nas memórias do seu pai? Levi não sabia, e isso o angustiava. 

O moreno se sentou do lado oposto de Levi. Sentia vergonha, não queria que ele o visse daquela maneira. Doía seu peito. Mais do que ver crianças sendo mortas por suas mãos. Levi era a pessoa que ele amava, e sabia que agora, estava sendo uma decepção. O Ackerman tinha confiado nele, prometeu protegê-lo a todo custo e pelo bem da humanidade. 

Mas agora não existia mais uma humanidade pequena dentro das muralhas. A humanidade estava no mundo todo, e estava em guerra. O que ele podia fazer nessas circunstâncias? Palavras de paz e amor, sonhos, mar e terras de areia não seriam mais o suficiente. A realidade era aquela, ainda que fosse dolorosa.

Eren escondeu o rosto para evitar o olhar afiado de Levi, que não tinha tirado os olhos de si desde que teve a ajuda de Armin para subir no dirigível. Sentia-se exposto, como se tivesse cometido o maior crime da sua vida - talvez tivesse. 

Levi, por outro lado, queria entender. Queria que ele dissesse, que ele falasse, e não que se escondesse como agora. Se aproximou a passos lentos, enquanto via Eren querer encolher. 

— Era isso que você queria? Toda essa sujeira, Eren… — ele falou. 

Tinha quatro anos que o moreno não ouvia a voz de Levi. Quando é que tinha esquecido estava com saudades? Sem aguentar mais, ele ergueu o rosto, vendo o olhar decepcionado de Levi. 

— Capitão… — essa única palavra despertou um sentimento que Levi não tinha há muito tempo: raiva. Era só isso que ele iria falar? Depois de quatro anos separados, depois de perder a confiança. Era só isso? Eren já tinha desrespeitado esse cargo quando agiu de maneira solitária e seguiu infiltrado no exército de Marley sem consultá-lo. Então, por quê? 

Sua raiva se transformou em um chute que fez Eren bater contra a parede de ferro. Mikasa que terminava de subir se assustou, querendo saber o que Levi estava fazendo, mas Armin segurou olhando-a nos olhos. Eles sabiam que Eren precisava daquilo. Ela voltou a baixar a cabeça. 

— Você ainda continua sendo fácil de chutar… — Levi proferiu, por mais que amasse Eren, ele ainda era seu superior, e sendo assim, o moreno precisava de uma correção. Como os velhos tempos. — Que saudade, Eren… 

O moreno arregalou os olhos. A ardência na sua bochecha ainda estava lá, lembrando que Levi continuava forte mesmo depois de tantos anos. Sorriu pequeno. Ele não havia mudado. Vendo que Eren não iria dizer mais nada, Levi suspirou.

— Conversamos depois, Eren. Prendam ele. — Ele ordenou aos outros soldados que haviam chegado há alguns segundos, sentindo um gosto amargo na garganta por mandar prender Eren. O moreno olhou para cima novamente. Não tinha o que conversar. 

— Não adianta, capitão. Aconteceu tudo como eu disse nas cartas, não há o que conversar.

Levi se surpreendeu com a voz de Eren, que até aquele momento, não tinha falado mais do que uma palavra. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, seus olhos se encontraram. O Ackerman levava um olhar aflito, e Eren um olhar de quem já tinha desistido do jeito certo de fazer as coisas. 

— Eu nunca pensei que veria o olhar daqueles nojentos do subsolo em você. — A voz de Levi era quebradiça, e quase beirava ao desespero. Ele não queria Eren daquela maneira. — Você está sujo, Eren…

… 

Eren depois de ter sido transportado para parte de baixo do dirigível, ele teve tempo para pensar. A morte da Sasha não foi um choque, ele já sabia o que ia acontecer, desde que se conectou com as memórias dos outros portadores do Titã de Ataque, sabia parcialmente o que iria acontecer no futuro. Mas isso não queria dizer que não estava triste. Ao contrário, seu estômago revirava. A morte da Sasha havia sido apenas uma fração do que tinha visto, e se aconteceu de fato, então as outras coisas também aconteceriam.

Ele olhou para suas mãos acorrentadas, uma nostalgia o atingiu. Começou com aquelas correntes, o reconhecimento com Erwin, quando ainda era vivo, e Levi o recrutando para salvar a humanidade. 

— Salvá-la, não é? — Eren sabia muito bem o que deveria fazer, e isso acabava com ele por dentro a cada dia mais. 

Havia algumas horas que estava ali, dois guardas apenas de enfeite, porque se ele quisesse, já teria fugido. O silêncio era ensurdecedor, e a única coisa que podia se agarrar era ao som da sua própria respiração ficando errática. 

Os passos da bota trotando no corredor de ferro chamou sua atenção rapidamente, e seus olhos capturaram Levi na frente da sua cela com as chaves na mão. 

— Me deem alguns minutos com ele — Levi ordenou, pegando os dois soldados de surpresa. 

— Você tem certeza que pode ficar sozinho com ele, Capitão Levi? — um deles perguntou, afinal, Eren tinha posse de três titãs. 

— Vão — O Ackerman não deu margem para discussão, fazendo os guardas se entreolharam e saírem sem contestar mais nada. — Assim que eu terminar, vou avisá-los para voltarem ao posto. — Proferiu antes deles saírem do corredor. 

— Capitão… — Eren chamou, curioso para saber o que Levi estava fazendo ali. Seria a conversa? 

— Eren… — ele respondeu vagamente, pegando as chaves e abrindo as grades. 

O moreno olhava desconfiado e Levi fazia tudo calmamente como de costume. As chaves batendo contra as grades, elas se fechando para dar certa privacidade aos dois. Quando tudo isso acabou, o coração de Eren já palpitava ansioso. 

Levi sentou-se ao seu lado sem proferir nenhuma palavra. Ele não tinha o que dizer, bem, na verdade tinha, mas ele não sabia o que sairia daquela conversa caso o fizesse. Ele ainda amava Eren, e mesmo com todos erros, ele não queria que tudo acabasse - mesmo não sabendo mais o que eles tinham. 

Eram namorados? Tinham um caso? A única coisa que sabia é que há quatro anos, Eren deixou-lhe uma carta dizendo que se arrependia de deixá-lo por esses quatros anos, mas que não podia se arrepender dos seus atos, e isso, era a única coisa que podia fazer. 

— Por quê? — era a única coisa que Levi queria saber. 

Eren tinha lutado contra seus sentimentos impulsivos que sempre teve. Seu choro fácil, seus gritos de ódio e seu impulso de pensar na vingança sem planejamento. Mas bastou que Levi perguntasse o porquê, que seus olhos marejaram e uma angústia tomou conta de seu peito. Sua voz não saiu, assim como ele não conseguiu explicar tudo que vinha sofrendo ao longo dos anos. 

As lágrimas caíram aos poucos, uma a uma, molhando o chão e parte dos sapatos que estava usando. O choro que não saiu quando Sasha morreu, quando teve que deixar a ilha e abandonar sua família e Levi, quando viu todo seu futuro e o monstro genocida que viraria, estava saindo agora; tão primitivo e dolorido quanto de uma criança que tinha acabado de nascer. 

Levi olhou para o lado, seu coração apertando ao ver Eren chorar daquela maneira. Ele não queria ceder, precisava ser racional, mas o sentimento pelo seu garoto ainda era forte demais para que ele não fosse empático. Deixando um grande suspiro escapar pelos seus lábios, Levi cedeu a um abraço apertado que demonstrava toda a saudade que tinha sentido ao longo de todos aqueles anos. 

— _Me desculpe_ … — Eren soluçou quando os braços fortes de Levi o enlaçarem pelas costas, se afundando na curva do pescoço. 

Levi sentiu sua blusa, agora sem o equipamento de luta, sendo molhada pelas lágrimas. Suas mãos foram imediatamente para os cabelos grandes de Eren, acariciando com cuidado. Eren se encolheu ainda mais. 

Ele ainda era a mesma pessoa de quatro anos atrás. Frágil e com o coração quebrado, mas que tentava carregar tudo sozinho porque não suportava ver quem amava na mesma situação que ele. 

— Por quê, Eren? — Levi insistiu — Por que você sempre tem que carregar tudo? Não há motivos para não confiar em nós, e você sabe disso. Então por quê?

Eren não sabia o que responder. Quando conheceu Levi, ele ouviu as mesmas palavras do antigo esquadrão. Por que ele não confiava? E depois de uma expedição todos eles morreram. Era por isso que ele não podia confiar, não podia correr o risco de perder todos eles novamente. Eram importantes demais para participarem de uma coisa tão suja como a que ele tinha que fazer. O moreno não respondeu, preferindo chorar e tirar todo o peso acumulado no seu peito enquanto recebia um carinho singelo do homem que amava.

Ele sabia que Levi não o merecia, principalmente depois do que tinha feito. Mas ele era egoísta demais para se recusar a não sentir o cheiro dele novamente. Ele precisava de Levi naquele momento, era o único que não o julgaria com olhos de horror; tristeza talvez sim, mas ele era um dos únicos que não o estava vendo como um monstro. Até mesmo quem o apoiava acreditava que apenas o próprio demônio poderia trazer a paz de volta ao mundo. Se isso não era ser um monstro, então o que era? 

Se encolheu mais ainda, mas o choro se acalmou aos poucos. Levi sabia que Eren não abriria sua boca para falar sobre seus planos ou o que tinha dado em sua cabeça para matar civis, crianças e pessoas inocentes que não estavam participando da guerra. Mas ele sabia que a essência do seu garoto ainda estava lá. De alguma forma, ele suspirou aliviado. 

Levi se arrumou para conseguir abraçá-lo de frente e de forma mais confortável. Se encostou na parede, e Eren veio logo ao seu encontro novamente, buscando consolo para sua angústia. Mesmo com quatro anos separados, Eren podia sentir o cheiro característico de Levi, e o mesmo era para o Ackerman. Ou talvez fossem apenas coisas de suas cabeças que estavam inundadas pelo alívio de se reencontrarem. Era como um refrigério para a alma de ambos. 

Quando Eren se acalmou por completo, ele se afastou pouco para poder olhar nos olhos de Levi. Os mesmo de sempre, pequenos e afiados, mas que o entendia mais do que ninguém. Olhos de alguém experiente e que sabia o que fazia.

— Está melhor? — Levi resolveu perguntar. Os cabelos cor de chocolate estavam quase em cima dos olhos, então ele levou uma das suas mãos para afastar os fios com carinho. As bochechas de Eren se avermelharam. 

— Na medida do possível. — Ele respondeu com um sorriso mínimo, sem tirar os olhos. 

Eles ainda eram apaixonados, isso com toda certeza. O coração palpitando o desejo de encostar os lábios ainda existia. Eren queria fazer isso, e Levi não estava diferente. Ainda que a respiração de Eren ainda estivesse um pouco errática, ela ainda era gentil o suficiente para Levi se lembrar as vezes em que eles ficaram daquela maneira debaixo de uma árvore qualquer depois de um treino. 

Levi foi quem encurtou a distância, colando os lábios de uma vez fazendo Eren suspirar. As mãos de Jaeger, que estavam paradas aquele tempo todo, subiram devagar até o rosto do Ackerman, pegando-o com carinho. Um beijo pequeno e cheio de significado. A saudade falou mais alto e Eren pediu para aprofundar, deslizando a língua devagar até que Levi aceitasse, correspondendo na mesma velocidade. Diferente dos beijos vorazes e cheios de desejo de quando começaram com essa espécie de namoro, esse era calmo, lento e carinhoso. Algo que até mesmo Levi não estava completamente acostumado, mas que precisava fazer. Precisava mostrar a Eren que, para ele, nada tinha mudado. 

Eles se separaram quando o ar faltou, fazendo-os respirar ofegante, enquanto não tiravam os olhos um da boca do outro. 

— Eu só não quero que vocês participem disso tudo, mesmo que tenham participado agora, era algo necessário. Mas daqui pra frente, eu não quero que vocês sujem as suas mãos. — Eren finalmente respondeu a pergunta de Levi, aquele beijo tinha dado a força necessária para isso, mas ele não poderia falar mais nada. 

— Minhas mãos já estão sujas, Eren. Não consegue ver? 

— Não de egoísmo. Estão sujas de lutas para ter sua liberdade, e não para um sonho egoísta — Eren sabia que era, mas ele também não tinha forças para parar. 

Levi suspirou pesado. Eren não tiraria seus planos da cabeça, o certo era apenas tentar adivinhar, e talvez quem sabe, impedi-lo.

— Lutar pela pela sua liberdade não é egoísmo, Eren

— Mas não do jeito que vai acontecer, Levi. Nada vai mudar, mesmo que você tente impedir, nada vai mudar, Levi. — Ele desabafou — Não tem como reverter a situação!

— Qual situação, Eren? 

O moreno o olhou bem, sua boca ainda formigava com o beijo anterior. Estava quente e não queria voltar a se atormentar com o choro e angústia de antes. Ele se aproximou fazendo menção de beijá-lo novamente, mas Levi se afastou. 

— Por favor, Levi. Não negue isso. — O moreno pediu, seus polegares fazendo um carinho circular. Todo seu rosto suplicava para que Levi não se afastasse. — Só por essa noite, Levi. Apenas essa noite, por favor… 

— Eren… 

— Eu não quero pensar em tudo isso pelo menos hoje. Depois que chegarmos amanhã, tudo vai acontecer com eu vi, e eu não estou preparado pra isso. Eu não quero ver pessoas morrendo, não quero ser um monstro novamente!

Levi não pensou duas vezes antes de beijá-lo. Se lembrava bem da angústia que era ouvir Eren se chamar de monstro tantas vezes quando descobriu seus poderes, se deixando levar pelos comentários dos outros soldados que tinham medo dele. Por isso, ele beijou com mais intensidade do que antes, pegando o moreno desprevenido. 

Um arrepio tomou conta do seu corpo, e ele foi obrigado a gemer na boca de Levi, longo e arrastado, enquanto sentia a mão do Ackerman se agarrarem aos seus cabelos. Forte e repentino como ele se lembrava. O beijo não cessou até que o ar faltasse, e ainda assim quando se separaram, não deixaram que se passasse muito tempo, logo voltando ao beijo intenso e apaixonado. 

Eren se colocou em cima de Levi para uma melhor mobilidade, e achou uma pequena graça na diferença de altura que agora eles tinham, mas não mencionou nada. Apenas se arrumou em cima do seu colo sem descolar os lábios. O peso de Eren sobre seu quadril deixou seu corpo em estado de alerta, havia tanto tempo que não o sentia dessa forma, que acabou ofegando com simples movimentos. 

As mãos que antes estavam de forma carinhosa em ambos os rostos, se moveram, e de forma mais pervertida que eles podiam agora. Eren usava uma blusa branca e larga, o que era perfeito para deslizar suas palmas e sentir o quanto aquele corpo tinha mudado. Jaeger sentiu um arrepio tomar conta do seu corpo, e estremeceu, separando os lábios para gemer pequeno e morder o interior da bochecha enquanto olhava para baixo vendo as mãos fortes explorando todo seu corpo. 

— Você não pode usar o sexo pra esquecer dos seus problemas, Eren. — Apesar do sermão, Levi também buscava enterrar a decepção por baixo dos toques e beijos do moreno.

— Apenas essa noite… — ele repetiu a mesma frase — depois disso, Levi, talvez nunca mais tenhamos uma noite calma como essa. 

Levi arregalou os olhos, tentando entender o que Eren queria dizer com aquilo, mas tudo que recebeu foi um sorriso de lado que tentava mascarar a tristeza, enquanto Eren levava seus beijos para o pescoço, molhados e cheios de vontade, vendo a pele alva se arrepiar sob seus lábios. Sentia falta disso; de Levi ofegante na sua orelha ou fazendo um barulho fofo de _"s"_ quando resolvia morder perto da orelha. Debaixo da sua pélvis, Eren também sentia o Ackerman ficar duro aos poucos, incitando-o a fazer movimentos leves com o quadril enquanto abusava gentilmente do pescoço que lhe era tão bem oferecido.

— Eren… — Levi gemeu baixinho, sua mente se perdendo nos pequenos selares estalados que a boca morna de Eren deixava na pele sensível do pescoço e também com o os movimentos de vai e vem do quadril do moreno. 

Quando Jaeger se afastou, pôde observar os olhos semicerrados do outro, como o peito subia e descia por causa de respiração pesada, e parte das bochechas vermelhas. Há quanto tempo não tinha essa visão? Ou melhor, quantas saudades não sentia daquilo? Deixando um último selinho na boca bem contornada de Levi, ele saiu do colo, dando espaço para o Ackerman se levantar e clarear a mente. 

Eren tinha saído da cama, e se ajoelhava sem falar nada. Levi reconhecia aquela atitude e seu pau pulsou por isso. Mordeu os lábios. 

— Por que apenas essa noite, Eren? — Levi resolveu insistir na pergunta, vendo Eren abrir o cinto e zíper da calça, enquanto pedia discretamente para Levi erguer os quadris para tirar tudo de uma vez. Ele o fez. 

O moreno ignorou a pergunta, completamente fascinado com a pele alva e marcada pelas tiras de couro que apareceram por debaixo dos panos da roupa. Suas mãos deslizaram delicadamente, querendo gravar tudo com as pontas dos dedos. Foi a vez de Levi ficar completamente arrepiado. A boca de Eren salivou quando dirigiu o olhar para o membro ereto e babado pelo pré-gozo batendo na virilha e deixando um rastro viscoso em cima da coxa. Subiu com as mãos para o interno de coxa e se posicionou melhor, deixando pequenos beijos na cabeça rosada até suas mãos chegarem e começarem uma masturbação lenta e generosa. 

Levi gemeu mais alto. Eren estava fazendo tudo em uma velocidade torturante; rodeando a ponta com a língua enquanto usava uma das mãos para subir e descer pelo resto da extensão, e usando a outra para fazer um carinho com o dedão na região do períneo. _Ele ainda sabia fazer aquilo muito bem_. Aos poucos foi colocando mais a boca, se acostumando com o volume e levando mais fundo. Chupava com vontade. 

Os gemidos roucos e pequenos davam ainda mais vontade. Desde que conheceu Levi, um homem sério e quase sem expressões, quis fazê-lo se perder em prazer dessa maneira. Levi segurou seus cabelos com um pouco de força, empurrando-a para mais fundo, mais perto da garganta onde Eren quando engasgou. Ele voltou respirando fundo e com sorriso no rosto, ignorando o pedido discreto para acabar com a tortura e indo em direção ao saco, lambendo-o de cima para baixo, enquanto não tirava os olhos das reação de Levi. 

— Merda… — Sorrindo, ele continuou chupando cada parte de cada vez, sentindo os estamos tomarem conta do corpo bem torneado, enquanto os gemidos subiam de volume rapidamente — Para de enrolar, Eren — Levi pediu, e Eren deixou que um “ _pop_ ” malicioso saísse quando parou de chupar para focar nos olhos semicerrados pelo tesão. 

— O que aconteceu, capitão? Você não era tão apressado assim… — Eren comentou em tom inocente, se levantando. 

Levi o fitou bem enquanto ele tirava a camisa branca e se sentava na cama novamente. Um olhar expectante sobre ele, curioso e pedinte para uma segunda fase que ele amava. Geralmente demoravam a chegar nessa parte, mas estava corrido, e isso era saudades. 

— É a saudades, pirralho — Levi o chamou pelo apelido carinhoso, e o coração de Eren se encheu. 

— Vem aqui — O moreno chamou deitando-se na cama, e Levi sorriu tirando a camisa e terminando de tirar as peças de baixo. 

Ninguém se atreveria a ir ali aquela hora. Os guardas estavam esperando sua ordem, e Hanji provavelmente impediria qualquer um de descer, já sabendo que a conversa deles daria nisso. 

Quando Levi se deitou sobre ele, Eren levou as mãos até o rosto selando a boca de ambos em um beijo lento novamente, enquanto o Ackerman voltava com as mãos deslizando pelo corpo moreno. Suspirou, o beijo subindo de intensidade, os dedos deslizando para baixo do tecido da calça que ainda usava. Ele não queria enrolar, por isso não pensou muito antes de segurar o seu pau com os dedos finos e começar uma lenta masturbação, espalhando todo o pré-gozo que saía pela glande inchada. Eren gemeu na sua boca, ofegando arrastado enquanto sentia um arrepio tomar conta do seu corpo. _Levi sempre foi habilidoso com os dedos._

— Levi… — ele gemeu, fazendo o capitão sorrir.

Levi se afastou o suficiente para abaixar a calça de Eren, tento a ajuda do moreno que ergue a pélvis para facilitar a tarefa. Jogando o tecido em qualquer canto daquela cela, o Ackerman voltou toda a sua atenção nos movimentos de vai e vem, tentando lambuzar os dedos ao máximo que podia. O moreno se contorcia embaixo de si, gemendo baixinho e suspirando seu nome enquanto sentia os dedos pressionarem toda sua extensão de uma forma que só Levi poderia fazer. 

Vendo que já era suficiente, quando desceu os dedos novamente, Levi não parou na base, mas seguiu mais para baixo entre as nádegas do outro, acariciando a entrada com o dedo do meio e o anelar. Eren abriu as pernas descaradamente, dando espaço para Levi lhe preparar do jeito mais gostoso que sabia. 

O primeiro dedo entrou com facilidade, escorregadio e curvado, onde Levi sabia bem onde atingiria. Escutou um gemido mais alto, sabendo que tinha tocado no pontinho de prazer de Eren. Insistiu, levando mais fundo de conseguia e fazendo o moreno ver estrelas. Logo após entrou o segundo, e Levi usou movimentos de tesoura para prepará-lo, enlarguece-lo o suficiente para que pudesse receber todo o seu tamanho. 

Eren praticamente delirou com os movimentos. Seu rosto estava mais vermelho do que antes, seu cabelo já estava uma bagunça, e seu baixo-ventre já formigava. Sem perceber, seu quadril se mexia sozinho, rebolando agora nos três dedos que tinha a tarefa de deixá-lo preparado.

Quando achou que já estava bom, ele retirou os os três e Eren se sentiu vazio por alguns instante, até sentir Levi em cima do seu corpo, beijando seu pescoço enquanto encaixava a ponta com a sua entrada, forçando passagem para entrar. Ergueu as pernas, sentindo as palmas de Levi na região do menisco para ajudar a mantê-las dobradas para cima.

O mesmo tamanho e espessura. _Jaeger tinha sentido saudades daquela sensação de estar sendo preenchido_. Quando entrou por inteiro, ambos gemeram em uníssono. Eren se segurou nos ombros forte, mordendo os lábios e fechando os olhos para se acostumar, e Levi esperou, sabendo bem o tempo que tinham ficado sem transar.

Os movimentos começaram devagar, a cama de ferro quase enferrujada começando a balançar com o peso de dois soldados de elite sobre elas. A cabeceira começava a bater também, juntamente com as correntes que Levi nunca retirou dos braços de Eren. _Não era necessário, afinal. Eren gostava de estar preso._

Eren sentia como deslizava para dentro de uma forma deliciosa, a velocidade aumentando aos poucos, seus gemidos saindo baixinhos sem conseguir segurá-los totalmente dentro da garganta. A respiração de Levi sobre seu rosto, rápida e descompassada, denunciando que ele também estava amando a sensação de estar sendo esmagado por uma entradinha que há muito não recebia ninguém. _Eren nunca mais quis ninguém além de Levi._

A velocidade aumentou e Eren sorriu, levando uma das suas mãos para buscar a mão de Levi, entrelaçando-as acima da sua cabeça. Para não perder o apoio, ele enlaçou as pernas em volta da cintura, fazendo o pau de do Ackerman ir ainda mais fundo do que antes. Se sentiam no céu.

Levi se apoiou na mão livre, ficando ainda mais próximo do rosto de Eren. Sem conter o desejo de beijá-lo, diminuiu a velocidade, mas sem diminuir a força, metendo fundo enquanto encaixava a boca de ambos em um beijo desajeitado, mas cheio de voracidade. 

Jaeger gemeu manhoso, seu pau pulsando com a vontade de gozar naquele momento. Seu corpo tremia e sua mente colapsava, Levi sempre sabia como fodê-lo de verdade, fundo, duro e forte. Sabia seus pontos de prazer no pescoço, fazendo sempre questão de morder e chupar enquanto seu pau ia fundo, pressionando deliciosamente o seu ponto doce. 

O capitão sorriu largamente quando Eren jogou a cabeça para trás em um gemido alto e sem pudor. Eren estava quase lá, e ele também. O corpo de ambos já não aguentava mais, também estavam cansados da batalha, por isso ele voltou ao ritmo frenético de antes; mais forte, mais rápido, chocando os corpos e o barulho das peles ressoando pela cela, e quem sabe, pelo corredor vazio também. Seus próprios gemidos aumentaram de tom, fazendo uma sinfonia pornográfica dentro daquela cela minúscula. 

Sua mão entrelaçada com a de Eren se soltou e deslizou para baixo, pegando a cintura do mesmo para dar apoio. As estocadas aumentaram e Eren não aguentou mais, gozando deliciosamente enquanto o corpo tremulava e tinha espasmos que o fizeram fechar os olhos com força. Levi foi ainda mais esmagado com as contrações da entrada do seu garoto, não aguentando o interior aveludado, quente e apertado, ele gozou também - quase em conjunto. 

As respirações de ambos era a única coisa audível naquele momento. Cansados era o jeito que eles estavam, mas levavam um rosto sereno. Ainda que estivessem naquela situação, a saudade tinha sido parcialmente saciada. Levi se deixou cair em cima do corpo do moreno, que logo o acolheu com um abraço quentinho, beijando toda a lateral do rosto do Capitão, enquanto tinha um sorriso singelo no rosto. 

— Senti saudades disso também… — Eren proferiu, sentindo Levi respirar na borda do seu pescoço. 

— Não precisaria sentir se não tivesse fugido de mim por quatro anos. — Levi foi rápido em responder, arrancando um suspiro pesado de Eren. 

— O que eu fiz foi necessário, Levi. — Ele disse magoado. — Achei que me entendesse… 

— Eu te entendo, Eren. Não digo que tinha outro caminho, estamos em uma guerra, afinal. — Ele se levantou, se apoiando nos antebraços, olhando Eren nos olhos. — Só não quero que carregue esse peso sozinho. Você não precisa ser o vilão sozinho, Eren… eu e toda a tropa, Armin e Mikasa, todos estamos do seu lado… Eren, você… — Levi foi calado por um selinho rápido.

As mãos de Eren se voltaram ao rosto bem contornado do Capitão, e sua expressão era um misto de tristeza e de alívio. 

— Só por hoje, Levi… esquece isso. Esquece que estamos nesse mundo… — Seus polegares começaram um carinho suave — Por favor, não pense em mais nada, porque amanhã eu sei que vocês nunca vão poder estar ao meu lado. 

— Eren… 

Jaeger apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça, dizendo silenciosamente que não diria mais nada. As mãos gentis e morna levaram Levi de volta ao encontro do corpo nú e cansado de Eren, sentindo o cheiro de suor e sexo que tinham acabado de fazer. Os braços longos apertaram Levi num abraço cálido. _Ele realmente queria fingir que nada estava acontecendo._

Levi não podia fazer mais nada. Tudo estava traçado, e ele tinha medo do que viria, do que aconteceria com Eren, com a tropa e com todos aqueles que ele se importava - mesmo os que já tinham morrido. 

Mas só naquela noite, ele não pensaria. 

_Apenas essa noite, Eren, eu vou fingir que nada mudou._


End file.
